


轉會

by Hus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hus/pseuds/Hus
Summary: 2013年留給Gareth Bale的回憶，是個不安穩的夏天。





	轉會

**Author's Note:**

> Yes [having Modric there was a help] we were there for five years together at Tottenham and we actually got on really well there as well so having him here obviously was a massive plus for me.
> 
> \--Gareth Bale to BT sport

2013年留給Gareth Bale的回憶，是個不安穩的夏天。

原來板上釘釘的離隊，在轉會窗口開啟後又開始鬆動。  
為此，如果形容親友的關切如雪片般飛來；媒體的關注則像飛箭一樣，纏繞著支持的言論跟反對的聲音，日復一日、將他插成刺蝟。

風向隨時在改變。  
經紀人總是要他保持耐心。  
他卻覺得焦躁在胃裡翻騰、最終凝結成一股喘不過氣的疲憊。

2013年的夏天糟透了。

他懷著憂慮培養沉默，直到Luka用高亢到走音的祝福強行打破。  
前隊友在聽到風聲後來電，事實上他太意外對方還留著他的號碼，事成的喜悅直到通話結束後才開始膨脹。

他要去為皇馬踢球了。

巨大的幸福感拉著他飄上雲端、現實又將他扯回地面。  
還是異國的地面。  
陌生的街道、人群，太多的閃光燈跟太多的會面。  
他盡力在緊湊的行程中保持鎮定；卻又對當地被快轉的語速無能為力。

如果離鄉有什麼能安下心的，一是擁有住在當地的友人、二是擁有友人住在當地。

 有Luka真是太幸運了。

「嗨Gareth，好久不見，你好嗎?」  
「還在試著應付，你呢?」  
「一切都好，只是被你的新聞鬧得夠嗆。」

Luka的眼睛被笑意點亮，Gareth突然不安起來。  
他們以前是隊友、現在又成了隊友。  
他尷尬的笑了幾聲。

「地表最貴的球員」Luka扮了個鬼臉「我說、這一切都太瘋狂了。」  
「沒錯」 Gareth謹慎同意「這一切都太他媽的瘋狂了。」

「我真高興你在這裡」Luka繼續說。  
「我還是持續關注著熱刺的比賽，Gareth你很優秀，你會在這裡完成偉大的事。」

一年能發生的事實在太多了。  
Gareth想。  
但有些事情會維持不變。

他盯著陌生的車流，回想起兩人還在倫敦時，趁著獨處時吃笑著偷偷拼貼的未來。

那個他們最初懷抱希望、後來失望，最後轉為寄望的夢。

Luka一直是較勇於表達的那個。  
所以他不顧一切的踏前一步，還不忘回頭說我等你。

現在他跟上了。  
對方就站在這裡無條件的說著我相信你。

「…你一直都崇拜Cris、見到本人後一定會更喜歡他，還有Marcelo跟Pepe幾個說葡語的，話很多老是聊個沒完；記得一定、一定要小心Iker的惡作劇，他的長相有多正經內心就有多不正經…」

Luka還在大談自家正副隊長會成為好朋友不是沒理由的、西班牙人有百百款，隊內有副隊長帶著亂。

Gareth低頭看著身側說個不停的小個子，興奮時會揮舞雙手的習慣還是沒改。

輕易喜歡上周遭的每一個人的個性也是。

他也一直關注著皇馬的比賽。  
也很慶幸對方已經得到了應有的尊重

他的中場的嘴還在一張一合，話題已經跳到比他所能專注的更遠的地方。

是的、Luka。  
你和我，我們會完成偉大的事。


End file.
